creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlackSabre123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Skull page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 18:34, June 16, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:36, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story I'm sorry, but read the message above. Those links explain why your story was deleted. A bulk of your story was one large paragraph, you forgot to capitalize "I" 30+ times and randomly capitalize words improperly ("The Figure started to chase me"), there are numerous spelling ("Both of us where pretty drunk", "It was a simple skull mask but it put fear in my hearth.", " I thought i was really going to die, so is started crying and my life was flashing before my eyes", etc.), wording issues ("Was cause he thought i was scared for live and his job was done?", "But against our better judgment we decided to go trough the alleyway.", "True fear you know, it will hunt you for the rest of your life", etc.), punctuation (apostrophes missing from possessive words. "my little brothers 8'th birthday", "i called the police and went to Kevins corps.", etc. Commas missing where needed. "all i heard was a laugh a creepy terrifying laugh.", "Cause he was right i had nightmares for months and months.", etc.), and story issues. Story issues: The story is incredibly rushed and it feels like you wrote this in a single sitting. The description and premise are also very generic. This feels like an attempt to introduce your OC without telling an involving or interesting story. I'm sorry, but this fails to meet the bare minimum quality standards for this site. Posting another story with this many issues will result in a warning and temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:07, June 16, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:34, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :Additionally, since you claimed ownership of the story, could you message me on Wattpad under Usagi no baka's screen name to confirm that as we treat possible instances of plagiarism very seriously. Failure to do so will be treated as plagiarism and carries the typical ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:36, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::On the account that posted the story there or this account or this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:44, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Then ask him to message me on one of those multiple forums I listed above as this story is on creepypasta.com, creepypasta.org, wattpad, and other sites. Failure to do so by the end of the day will be treated as plagiarism as posting someone else's content and taking credit is a serious offense. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:51, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::A six month ban is typical for plagiarism, in the meantime, tell me, when did you guys write it? (Also when he messages me, he should include the original name the message that he posted the story under to clarify it as Wattpad has a tendency to use sources without citing them.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:59, June 16, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:14, June 16, 2016 (UTC)